NYU-CUNY Prevention Research Center Project Summary For two decades, New York City (NYC) has been at the national forefront of innovative programming and policy to improve chronic disease prevention and care. However, racial/ethnic and socioeconomic health disparities have widened and the city's most marginalized groups remain largely disconnected from public health and healthcare structures. Translation of innovative prevention strategies extending outside the clinical setting to reduce disparities requires shared goals among multi-sector stakeholders and a process for implementing, disseminating and adapting evidenced models by a diverse array of public health, clinical and community partners. The proposed application seeks to expand upon a successful, innovative public-private partnership between the New York University (NYU) School of Medicine and the City University of New York School of Public Health (CUNY SPH) to renew the NYU-CUNY Prevention Research Center (PRC) for a third cycle. Our research and translation agenda focuses on advancing and scaling effective community health worker (CHW) and other community-clinical linkage intervention models to reduce chronic disease and access to care disparities among socially disadvantaged populations. Our PRC leverages an extensive network of public health practice and research collaborations between the two institutions, many of which are performed in partnership with local and state health agencies, health systems, community organizations and payers. We have established a robust community-engaged, multi-sector stakeholder platform with expertise in implementation and systems science, an infrastructure vital to the success of the Center's expanded translation agenda. Our work thus far has contributed substantively to the growing body of evidence on the efficacy and effectiveness of CHW and related community-clinical strategies targeting minority and immigrant communities, as well as low-income public housing residents for cardiovascular disease, hypertension, and diabetes prevention and management. Our Center has been at the forefront of innovative multi-system partnerships and models to address social determinants of health. Building on our robust portfolio, the proposed Core Research Project consists of a public health practice-based research. This initiative will evaluate the effectiveness of a CHW-facilitated trauma-informed care program spearheaded by the New York City Department of Health & Mental Hygiene to improve access to care and health outcomes among justice- involved individuals, advancing translation and dissemination of effective community-clinical linkage strategies for socially disadvantaged and health disparity populations.